Magic
Magic is a recurring antagonist in the Def Jam series. He is a member of Crow's crew and one of his best fighters within the gang. He is a supporting antagonist in the 2004 video game Def Jam Fight For NY and a minor antagonist in the 2006 prequel Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover. He was voiced by . Biography ''Def Jam Fight For NY'' After defeating Ice-T at Club 357, Crow, along with Magic, Crack, and Trejo approaches D-Mob and his crew, showing intent to take the club from him. Leading D-Mob and his crew to become defensive and threaten Crow. Before the rival gang leader leaves, he makes a public announcement to recruit fighters for "some real money." Crow hosts the big fight at the Club Murder, Crack's stage. Hero, D-Mob and Blaze arrives at Crow's building and enter the arena. Hero wins the fight and celebrates it in a limo. D-Mob rewards Hero with a "Vendetta" chain and stating he is now part of the "family." As the limo is pull up, they are attacked by Crow's henchmen and ends in a large accident near the 125th Street Station, resulting in D-Mob severely injured and trapped within the limo. As the player tries to pursue the attackers, it is revealed that Sticky joined Crow' crew, Trejo stays behind and attempts to shot the player, but runs out of bullets ends up fighting hero. Hero throws Trejo on to a moving train, killing him in the process. After defeating one of Crow's followers, Lil' Flip, Magic confronts and threatens Hero in a parking garage and ends up fighting him, but ultimately lost to the player. After numerous attempts trying to get Hero to join his crew to win his clubs back, Crow ordered Sticky and Magic to kidnap the player's girlfriend. At the player's hideout, Sticky ambushes and hits Hero with a baseball bat. Crow walks in and tells the player if he had a chance to reconsider his offer. Hero demands them leave, but Crow reveals a piece of his girlfriend's hair, giving the player no choice but to fight for Crow, before leaving, Sticky kicks the player's stomach and claims "he ain't so tough!" After the player defeats Redman due to being blackmail by Crow, who has one more job for Hero to do. Crack takes the player to the Hunt's Point Scrapyard After Hours, seeing Magic nearly beaten Blaze to death. The player refuses to finishes off Blaze and knocks down WC instead, Magic pushes him to the ground and both Magic and Crack saying "stupid move", before having a two to two fight against the player and Blaze. Magic and Crack are defeated, the player Magic and demanded him to tell him where he held his girlfriend at, Magic tells the player that they kept her at the Red Hook Tire Co. warehouse, where the player will confront Sticky. After defeating Sticky and saving his girlfriend, Hero tries to wake her up, he becomes enraged and goes to confront Crow at his headquarters. While some of D-Mob's crew fought off Crow's crew, Hero heads toward to Crow's office to finish him. Once he got there, Magic aims a gun to the player's head, being ordered to shoot him. But Magic goes against Crow's order and hands the gun over to the player and leaves. Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Fighters Category:Thugs Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Fictionalized Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopath Category:Barbarian Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful